


吻于殷色  01

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [1]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色  01

我叩响那间宅子沉重的木门时已经是晚上八点多了，这种时间进行采访绝非常见的情况。但无奈，我的采访对象有特殊情况，据他所说。

 

涂了红漆的木门看上去有些年头了，在被内侧的主人推开时发出不详的吱呀声。刺耳又陈旧的动静不可避免地让我感到紧张，可对门后那人的好奇又吸引着我瞪着期待的双眼仰头站着。

 

男人站在稍高的台阶上俯视着我。

英俊的男人，即使是我，自认为相貌不错的我，也不得不承认的英俊。深邃的褐色双眸，笔挺的眉峰，高翘的鼻梁，浅色含笑的双唇。

除了他泛青的眼袋与有些苍白的皮肤，一切都与优雅不凡的绅士无异。

 

“您好，我是之前电话里的Tyler Posey。”

“Dylan O'Brien。”他调动肌肉绽开一个沉稳却灿烂的微笑，瞬间就看上去亲近了许多。

 

“O'Brien先生，”我翻开自己收集材料专用的笔记本，“请您放心地畅所欲言，您的所有故事都会以小说的形式发表，个人信息一概不会...”

“Dylan，叫我Dylan就可以。”他坐在小餐桌对面，两手交叉，表情带着些玩味。

“好的，Dylan，我的第一个问题是，您说您是...吸血鬼？请问具体是什么表现呢？”

“表现？”他挑起一侧眉毛，“就像各种文学影视作品里一样，不老不死以血液为生的存在。”

“呃......”我放下笔。好吧，让我来瞧瞧，你到底是个疯子还是个故事家。

“你看上去并不相信？”他一脸的如我所料，激起我不服输的心情。

“我很抱歉，只是这种传说中的形象......”

 

“嗖——”的一阵风从我面前拂过，笔记本不翼而飞，对面的椅子空空如也。

搞什么？！我无法控制地向后慌张地站起，扭头看到男人正站在房门边，手里拿着我的宝贝笔记本。

“眼睛难以捕捉的速度...”瞬目的功夫，男人又站在我面前，笔记本正乖乖躺在我手里，“骇人的体温...”他将手放在我小臂上，忽然贴上的冰凉让我一阵恶寒，“还有夺命的尖牙。”

令人恐惧的尖锐物体抵上我的脖颈，战栗感顺着背脊爬上来，我竟发现自己无法动弹。

 

“别紧张。”Dylan收回脖子，安抚地拍拍我的后背回到座位上。

“所以，你真的是吸血鬼......？”

“货真价实，”他抽动鼻翼，“比你晚上吃的香草煎鱼都要实在。”

“好吧，”我抑制着手指的颤抖，重新打开本子，“请问是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？”

 

“时间啊......”他抬目看向餐桌正上方的水晶吊灯，“那是1877年的事情了。”

 

——————————————————————————

 

“先生——！”坐在棚屋旁的马夫将手圈成喇叭状朝这边喊着，“别再往前了，暴风雪马上就要来了，绕着山脚走吧！”

 

Dylan带着些歉意转过头，按住快被风吹掉的圆礼帽，“您好！我是山南侧的蔷薇庄园新聘的家庭教师，电报上说尽量今天报到，请问还有没有可能暴风雪之前赶过去呢？”

 

“原来是Scodelario子爵家新聘请的老师，没想到是这样年轻的小伙子。”老夫脸上顿时堆上欣慰的笑脸，“前两天子爵派男仆来捎过话，要是先生来了一定帮您安顿好。只是马上大雪封山，这个入山口也不是去庄园最便捷的路呀。要不您瞅瞅，往前半英里就有个驿站，随狭小倒也暖和，凑合一晚明日动身也不迟。”

“如果下雪的话，怕是明天也上不了路呀！”风渐渐打了起来，吹打在脸上带着些鞭抽般的疼痛，“您看可不可以借我匹马，等我上去安顿好了，过两天再给您送下来。”

“那倒是没问题。”对方抹了把红黑发亮的脸点点头，“给您备匹温顺又强健的，顺着这条大道往上，到了分叉口就往南走。记好了，一定要往南走，估摸着三四个小时就到了。”

“谢谢您！”

 

马夫把缰绳递到Dylan手中时表情有些凝重，“先生，一定往南边走，这山的北面又寒冷又阴森，还有些不好的东西，千万得小心啊。”

“不好的东西？”

“具体我也不清楚，总之北边很危险。”胡子花白的男人看上去忧心忡忡。

“我明白了，谢谢您，改日再见。”他展露出令人舒心的笑容，纵身跳上马背。

 

天空变得沉重阴暗起来，Dylan急促地用脚后跟轻装这匹白脸棕身的马肚。风声哨子似的在耳边呼啸着，温度鲜明地降低，暴露在外的皮肤发红变硬。

走了一个多小时后，雪花伴着寒风吹了下来，冰凌一般粘在睫毛，脸颊和衣领上。本就崎岖不平的土路盖上薄薄一层白色，视野也雾蒙蒙的变得模糊了。

一旁覆着积雪的灌木突然剧烈抖动，噗得一声，一只浅棕色的狐狸窜出来蹦到另一侧的阴影中。猝不及防的干扰让马受了惊，发出一段嘶鸣的调子，身体整个倾斜着抬高，前蹄在半空慌乱挥舞几下，差点将Dylan甩出去。他急忙拉紧缰绳，却没能控制力度扯疼了动物。马原地跳起来后不受控制地跑向身侧黑漆漆的树林中。

 

“嘿！Shhh——停下！”

在干枯扭曲的树干间穿梭了好一会儿，他才勉强将马安抚下来，喘息着打量四周。

“该死，这是什么地方......？”天越来越暗了，雪势也变得令人担忧，向左边看去，东倒西歪的枯木缝隙中，显露出一条大道的模样。

“往那边，go！”小腿肚向里一夹，总算驾着马重新上路了。

不论如何，先沿着路走吧。

 

空气被暴雪席卷成浓雾般的灰白色，狂风吼叫着可怕的曲调。他的身子开始哆嗦，皮革手套下的指尖已经失去知觉，只剩关节一阵阵麻麻地发胀。棕马也被大雪吹得抬不起头，深深弓着脖子艰难迈动四蹄。

 

上帝啊！Dylan绝望地仰望阴沉的天空，求你别让我冻死在这荒郊野外的地方。

 

仿佛是回应他的祈祷，不远处隐隐约约描绘出一幅巨大的黑色魅影，看轮廓是个建筑物的样子。

“驾，去那座宅子瞧瞧。”他用力抽了下鼻子，牵动缰绳。

 

黑色高大的圆拱形铁栅栏门虚掩着，门顶是一排扭曲爬着干枯荆棘藤蔓的字母。

“拜...特山庄？”他眯着眼辨认腐蚀生锈到残缺不全的门牌，后方一阵狂风吹得马匹险些摔倒，只得进了庄园院子。

尖顶宅楼前大概是个花园，黑色干枯的枝茎光秃秃在雪地里竖着。别墅的大门是棕红的桃木色，上部有一个十字架形状的浮雕，这让他感到心里平静了些。

“您好，打扰了！”他敲动门环，听着自己的声音撞击在门板上又被积雪吸收。“山上下暴雪了，请问能不能打扰您一下歇歇脚？！”

依旧无人回应。

Dylan冻得牙齿打战双腿发麻，却始终听不到房子主人的动静。心一横，他将马拴在宅子后方的马厩中，自顾自推门进了大屋。

 

“您好，有人吗？”他嘹亮的声音回荡在黑暗的宅邸内部，幽魂般顺着扶手木梯窜上去，消散在上方即将熄灭的煤油灯旁。

“我只是避避暴雪......”Dylan轻声嘟囔着，像是跟自己说话，缓缓脱下帽子，坐到只剩一个冰冷黑窟窿的壁炉前的深红色天鹅绒沙发上。虽在室内，冷风还是不断飘进来，冻到骨骼刺痛。他借着束不自然的光线仰头看上去，发觉宅子的屋顶已经腐蚀出个缺口，雪花伴着傍晚的光线吹进来。

他抱着胳膊在厅堂转了一圈，在楼梯下找到半盒火柴，急急跑回壁炉那边，幸好还剩些未烧尽的柴木，哆嗦着手为自己生了堆有些可怜的火焰。

 

火光下环视房子内部，斑斑驳驳爬着深色霉菌的墙壁，侧面各挂三面南亚风格的挂毯。两边各有半旋楼梯转向二楼，中央平台上方挂着张巨大的画像，一位严厉又高贵的妇人在画中俯瞰监视着这座宅子。二楼的走廊可望见数扇密闭的木门，走廊尽头大概还有小楼梯通向阁楼。一楼一端摆着架三角钢琴，钢琴后方是扇矮门，大抵连着酒窖或是地下室。房子应当属于古老衰败的贵族家庭，像是萧瑟到荒废已久，又整洁得仿佛主人刚刚离开。

 

半吊子的温暖爬上身体，舒适感漫过来的同时，疲倦也跟着席卷而来。Dylan耷拉着眼皮，小心翼翼在看上去很高级的天鹅绒面料上侧身躺下，枕着一根胳膊沉沉睡了过去。

 

他是被一种奇异的预感叫醒的，那阵预感相当不安，却又混了些复杂的期待。

偷偷擦掉不慎流到昂贵沙发上的口水，Dylan后知后觉地意识到身子已经冻僵了，只剩火星的炉堆费力地吐出一星半点的碳灰。坐起身的过程中满是硬邦邦的酸胀感。好不容易找回肢体的控制，他合起双手用力揉搓。

 

“呵。”黑暗中一声轻笑被Dylan敏锐地捕捉到了。他先是缩了下脖子，接着慌张地站起来。

“有人在吗？”试探地问了一声，他看到楼梯上有个背着月光的纤细人影，“您...您好，冒然打扰非常抱歉！我叫Dylan O’Brien，是往南边蔷薇庄园去的教师，并不是什么可疑人物！路上突遇大雪，马又受惊乱跑迷路了，不得已才顾自闯进您的宅邸......”

噗嗤一声，楼梯上亮起煤油灯的火焰。

一个男人提着灯含笑俯视着Dylan。

 

而他几乎瞬间被男人的外貌夺取了呼吸。

 

微卷深金色的头发略显随意地搭下一缕半遮左眼，少年般姣小的面庞，几乎没有血色的白皙皮肤，却扎眼地生着鲜血般艳红的嘴唇。他的眼眸中倒映着跳动的煤灯火苗，含着些戏谑或疑惑的情绪。细长的颈子下是贴身笔挺的深紫色燕尾服，内衬却是更接近几十年前风格的洛可可蕾丝内衬，配上荷叶边领口繁复的装饰用蝴蝶领结，下方则是较常见的卡其色方格长裤。整体穿着奢华优雅却有些与Dylan来到欧洲后所见和这个季节都有些格格不入。

 

“你好......？”他再次试探着打招呼。

对方薄薄的红唇弯曲出姣好的弧度，“听口音，你不像是当地人。”

“啊...没错。我是从美洲渡洋过来的，擅自进入您的房子真的非常抱歉......”

“道歉就算了吧。”男人轻飘飘地快速走到他面前，脚步悄无声息，“原来是从海上趟过来的，怪不得有股咸腥味儿，我还以为是你的信息素。”他将鼻子凑近Dylan领口，“...Alpha？”

“是......”Dylan也悄悄耸动鼻尖，闻到男人毫不掩饰的Omega信息素味道。那是种埋藏在冷冽松木香气下的玫瑰酒味儿，浓烈魅惑令人迷醉。

他清楚欧洲的男性Omega会在城镇遭到如何的对待，这样看来男人独自生活于偏远山区的冰冷宅邸中也不是什么怪事。而身为Alpha的自己擅闯对方安全的避所，自然是种极大的威胁。

 

“我马上离开！”他倒退一步，将双手举到胸前，示意自己并没有恶意。

男人微抬下颚眯起眼睛，“有意思......”

对方眼神意有所指，让Dylan敏感地捂住自己后颈。有好几个人说过他的信息素味很怪，老家的朋友Rosa就皱着眉头抱怨过他的信息素是她闻过为数不多的特殊性别中最别扭的了。

 

“如果你想的话，可以留下来。”男人将灯放在一旁的架子上，“看这雪势，暂时是没法赶路的。我相信蔷薇那边的庄园主不会介意的，这种严冬他们也煎熬着呢。”

动听的英国口音温茶般流入耳中，Dylan的心情都不自觉愉悦起来。

“真的可以吗？”

“当然。”男人像是打量一个好奇的孩子般，笑容温柔而无奈，“我独自在这栋破旧下沉的房子里过冬，可是寂寞得很呐。”

 

“那个...这个问题可能有些唐突，”Dylan垂下眼眸盯着对方自然蜷曲的青白手指，“请问能否过问您的姓名呢？”

对方噗哼一声笑出来，下意识遮挡口部的动作竟透着几分俏皮，“抱歉，我居然忘了自我介绍。Thomas Brodie-Sangster，算是这间古老又破败山庄的主人。”

“算是？”

“嗯哼，父母离世后仓促把这儿继承下来，勉强维持着不被寒风刮倒而已，称作主人，我大概还不够格。”

“啊......这么年轻，一个人生活肯定相当不容易吧？”Dylan有点不好意思地挠挠头发，“本来这个年纪该是由家人爱护着的......”

“我也不年轻了。”

“嗯？”

Thomas无辜地眨眨眼睛仿佛自己也没听清，“我是说，只是长相有些孩子气罢了，实际年龄已经将近三十岁了。”

“啊......没想到您比我还大些。”擅自进入山庄的愧疚感又莫名涌上心头。

“请坐，叫我Thomas就可以，别这么客气。难得有客人拜访山庄，我高兴还来不及呢。我去沏些果茶，在山里冻了那么久总得暖暖身子。”

“别太麻烦了，谢谢您...Thomas。”他客套的声音越来越小，迟疑地把屁股放回沙发上。

 

过了一会儿，等到Dylan又昏昏沉沉垂着脑袋打瞌睡时，Thomas不知从哪端了个茶盘走到他身边，将精致陶瓷茶具的和装了点心的银盘放在茶桌上，重新给壁炉生上火，接着坐到Dylan右侧的单人沙发上。

“来，喝点茶。”他无视手忙脚乱想帮着动手的Dylan，给客人倒满深色的热茶。

 

苦涩微甜的茶水中混着股奇异的草药香味，他啜饮一口后感到热流顺着肠胃流向全身。

 

“很......特别的味道。”

Thomas混着鼻音的笑声又闷乎乎响起来，“或许喝起来比较怪，但确实利于健康，来，再喝一杯吧。”

喝上去奇怪的热茶却一口口喝着令人上瘾，他用手掌包着杯子连喝了大半壶，脑子也跟着晕晕乎乎。Dylan盯着Thomas领口下那截雪白的颈子，心里瘙痒着一阵不舒服。他还没跟一位Omega这样近距离接触过，香甜浓郁的信息素味填充鼻腔，头一回的奇遇。

 

Thomas向后慵懒地靠在沙发上，双腿交叉，也端着一小杯不知何时给自己倒的茶小口喝着。茶大抵是有些烫，殷染得他嘴唇愈发红艳。

深夜中的风暴好似平静下来，房中只能听到壁炉中燃烧的噼啪声和瓷具碰撞的清脆声响。

Dylan心里揣了无数个问题，却难以说出口。

 

“家庭教师，Huh？”Thomas半眯眼睛，语调透露着中餍足感，“大老远跨过海洋，就为了来欧洲做个仆人？”

Dylan自嘲地笑起来，“在美国，先生，一个失去双亲又不具有野心勃勃的梦想的少年是难以谋生的。但我还是想办法度日，妄图在那片大陆获得自己的归属。可惜啊，我还是个孩子时发生的那场战争没能彻底将那个国家变成应当由的样子。所有的丑恶熏黑都隐藏在光明底下，不小心揭开幕布时直叫人恶心。或许在这里满心幻想的美国人不被传统的欧洲人接纳，那我至少不必被直接划归为加害者的行列。”

“要我说，Dylan，在这片陆地上，有色人种还是要生活在更低的层次中的，你不能指望歧视已经消除了。”

“对，我见到过很多，黑人妇女在白人家庭当女仆。仆人，至少不是奴隶。美国南方很多地方，他们撤掉了这个头衔，本质也还是没变的。”

“哼，所以你来到这儿是想降到相同的社会地位来获得心灵的平静？”

“哈哈，或许吧。Thomas，我已经孤身一人好多年了。对我来说，趁着年轻乘着商船周游世界比在美国当一位培养新梦想家的年轻教师听上去诱人得多。”

Thomas上下打量这个孤独又满怀热情的年轻人，目光逐渐像醉酒一般变得恍惚，“......至少有一点我们是相同的，你和我，都是没有家的人。”

“这儿难道不算家吗，这个山庄？”

“充其量只能称为房子，一切都在死去的房子。”Thomas发出短促的叹息，放下杯子站起来，“来，让我领你去客房看看。”

 

台阶在踩上去时发出即将断裂的惨叫，他跟着Thomas穿过一条条房廊，走到侧楼中。深夜的宅邸仍相当阴寒，幽静得有些不正常。

“那个......Thomas......”

对方的背影映照在煤油灯窄小的光亮中，黑色的影子在墙壁上鬼魅地晃动，纤细的腰背透着中脱俗的诡异。

“这么大的宅子，连个佣人都没有吗？”

“为什么应该有？”对方头也不回。

“呃......我的意思是，清洁家务的女仆，做饭的厨子这些，你总不能全靠一个人打理吧......”

Thomas兀的回过头，苍白的侧脸映着昏黄的灯光，“到了，客房。”

“啊——谢谢。”

 

不算大的屋子中有放着张古老却样式典雅的单人床，靠着墙是张木桌，桌子上方有面狭小的窗户，往外看去只剩一片漆黑，床头对面的墙上挖了个小小的壁炉，炉火点上后烤得整个房间暖烘烘的。

 

“休息一下吧，Dylan。”Thomas静悄悄闪出半个身子，“起床后去厨房自己找些粥热热吃，好好睡一觉。”

“Thomas......你不睡吗？”他局促地坐在床沿。

“我还有些工作要做，可能白天会去休息。天亮后你可以在宅子里转转，我有些藏书，非常不错。”

“哦，好的。晚安，Thomas，谢谢你收留我。”

“晚安，也谢谢你来到这里。”

 

 

蜷在温暖柔软的丝绸被褥中懒洋洋睁开眼时已将近正午，窗外不知何时又飘起了雪花。

Dylan仔细穿戴好，发现自己早已饥肠辘辘。迷茫地在宅子里转了好一阵，才摸索进厨房。偌大的石砌炉子覆着层薄灰，旁边歪斜着只小铁锅，里面装满了刚煮好不久的甜粥。而墙上挂的锅勺也有不少被蛛网拉扯住。角落里散落着些干面包，却见不到其它食材的影子。

“他平时都吃些什么啊......”

但不得不说，这粥的味道还真不赖。

 

白天的山庄冷清得有些可怕。别说仆人了，整座房子里连猫狗都没有，只能在墙角见到三两只死掉的黑蛾。

主楼的二层有间大屋，是Thomas所说的书房。 南面和东面的墙壁被两张巨大的书架占据，上面密密麻麻罗列着大小厚薄不一的书籍，有些看上去有着相当的年头。令他讶异的是，很大一部分都是各国语言文学。

书房中央摆着张长桌，上面整齐放着摞泛黄的纸张和排列整齐的笔具。

 

“游记？”虽知这样做有失妥当，还是忍不住翻看那摞写满好看花体字的纸稿。还有些诗歌一类的文字同格式类似的外文纸张用铁夹夹在一起。

“这就是他说的工作吧......”

Thomas看来是以简单的写作和翻译维生的，这意外的一面让Dylan感到惊喜，他坐下来细细阅读稿子。其中不乏由景而生的哲学思考，深刻得令人咋舌。他好奇是怎样的经历与阅历能让一个不足三十岁的青年拥有这样深入探索精神的思维高度，又诧异这样一个人怎会甘心深居在雪山中昼伏夜出。

书桌下方是一排带锁的抽屉，对Thomas强烈的求知欲驱使着他拉动抽屉。

果然锁着。

 

Dylan笑笑自己的行为，顺手摸上下一个把手。锁着。再摸下去。做好放弃准备时，最后一个抽屉被拉开了。

 

里面放着本陈旧的日记本。

别这么做，Dylan，尊重主人隐私是最基本的礼貌与素养。可另一个声音说，只看一眼，只看一眼扉页。

 

Tasha Bertram Sangster

秀丽又潇洒的笔迹。

 

只看一眼，只看一眼。Dylan紧闭双眼像是向某个不知名的神明忏悔，然后郑重地翻开第一页。

 

1789.8.23

镇上来了医生，Mark带我拜访了他。最近疲倦恶心的症状愈发严重，本以为是患了什么顽疾，医生却说大抵是妊娠反应。

难以相信，我居然会有孩子了？

 

1790.5.16

他是个天使，真的，还有什么存在会比这更美好吗？

瞧他细软的金发，粉嫩的脸蛋，水润的小嘴，一定是上帝赐予我最珍贵的宝物了。

 

......

 

1806.12.03

听说大陆那边乱套了，不过谁在乎呢？另外一个国度的动荡，有与英格兰这座山头上一个与世隔绝的女人有什么关系呢？

早上来了几位客人，是城里的商铺主。又是想把山庄买下来的话题，说了一遍又一遍还是听不懂。与其如此，不如打开客房，开间供人歇脚的旅社呢。Mark买来的新设备还是没用，我早说过那片矿采不了的。

 

1809.10.21

Mark又到镇上去了，家里只剩我和Cassie，后院那只老母猫怀孕了，或许我该给她起个名字。

邮递员说北面的庄园快要建好了，虽与我无关，心里却隐隐期盼着能来个家庭作伴。

房子逐渐收拾出来，不久就能迎接客人了，只可惜这座凄凉萧瑟的山庄，配着如此阴暗的名字，是否有人来显然是个问题。

 

......

 

1818.6.30

新房客着实有些奇怪，我没法不在意。可Thomas回家了，总不能让他觉得自己的母亲疑神疑鬼。

 

1818.7.02

他和新房客关系有些近，真让人担心。这孩子到底是否意识到自己性别特殊，和人相处总该留份心呢？

 

 

嗯？Thomas？看年纪，难道是他祖父的名字？

Dylan皱起眉头，往前翻动着试图寻找细节。房门却被骤然敲响，指节扣击在木板上有节律的声音吓得他手忙脚乱将本子放回原处。瞄了眼挂钟，已是黄昏时分。只怪屋外持续阴着天，不时降下阵雪，才会让他失去了对时间的感知。

 

门缓缓打开，Thomas肩头披着件棕红色外套探进头来。

“你果真在这儿。”他露出个略显疲惫的笑容，瘦削的身子跟着闪进屋内，手里端着茶盘。

对方的身子骨看上去着实令人忧心，Dylan忙起身接过茶盘。奇怪，只过了一天，Thomas却好似又瘦了一圈，两颊凹陷下去，眼底也泛着青涩。

“Thomas，你吃过东西了吗？”虽知在多管闲事，他还是问出口。

“啊......”Thomas在书桌对面的扶椅上坐下，“简单吃了些面包。你饿了吧，我去准备点吃的？”他边说边给Dylan倒好与前一夜相同的热茶。

“没关系，你坐着吧，我等下自己去热点剩粥。”

 

Thomas手肘撑在扶手上，指关节托着下巴，眼神细腻得像是观察Dylan喝茶，注视着黑发青年的喉结上下滚动，杯子随着吞咽声慢慢变空。

“Dylan？”

“咳，嗯？”突然的呼唤让他差点呛到。

“一个人在这生活，确实寂寥了些......”Thomas褐色的湿润眼眸望向窗外灰色的天空，“要是有个孩子就好了......”

“你想要孩子吗？”

“嗯哼，漫长的生命中，总得传递些新的火苗才有意思啊。”目光又转回来盯着Dylan，“你...要不要考虑留下来？多一张嘴的事儿，但多个人自然就热闹多了。”

Dylan一愣，放下茶杯，作为Alpha被Omega这样提问，难免要多留个心眼，“我......还是得去蔷薇庄园工作的。”

“也对，”Thomas的声调平淡得仿佛喃喃自语，“嗯，把茶喝了吧，客房隔壁的浴室里有烧好的热水，可以洗洗身子。我...上去打扫一下阁楼”

 

泡了个热乎乎的澡，配着茶吃了些面包干，又靠着正堂的壁炉烤着火看了会儿带来的书后，倦意涌了上来。他回房前拉开厚重的深灰色床帘向外望了一眼，发觉雪已经停了，月光的银辉下，雪地莹莹泛着层纯净的光芒。

看来明天就该告辞了。

压下心中蠢蠢欲动的那份不舍，他躺回床上。

 

在半吊子的睡意中辗转反侧了一个多钟头，Dylan终于察觉到身体有些不对劲。疲乏、燥热、口渴，还有一种难以言喻的空虚。某个词语即将浮上脑海，他又强行忽视了它。

大腿难耐地摩擦着，股间那玩意儿突突跳着发胀。

好吧，发情，好像是这么个词。可这不应该啊，Alpha没有Omega发情期刺激是不会出现这种情况的。而身边唯一一个Omega怎么看也不像是进入了发情期。

 

“该死，该死。”他低声咒骂着，气不过自己的没出息。他没法否认自己对Thomas是有渴望的，从小到大的生活环境几乎都只有Beta，偶尔会出现几个Alpha，就算身边有孩子分化成Omega也会立即搬走或者被人标记。他从没长时间接触过Omega，更别说对方还那么高雅美丽。

说出来有些丢脸，Dylan今年26岁了，还是个处子，他甚至每次手淫都怀着巨大的负罪感。

更别提是在一位Omega家中了。

 

急急拉开亚麻裤子的系带，手探进去猴急地握住柱身上下撸动起来。

“哈......呃，该死的......”

不对，不对，这感觉太不对头了。以前就算来了情欲，用手弄弄也就解决了，可这回却只感到手掌中梆硬的物块愈发滚烫，像是脱离了他的管理，顾自坚挺着。

“呼...呼——”

他撤出手，无奈地瘫坐在床上，祈求情欲能被时间消磨。

 

喘息间，一丝勾人的香气钻进鼻孔，混着麝香的玫瑰酒味儿像是顺着经络爬向他的小腹，点燃起成片的浴火。

Dylan震惊地转过头。

 

Thomas就站在门边。

他披着件深红色薄睡袍，一条带子在诱人的腰线处松松一系。里面只能看到纯白的丝绸衬衣，衣襟大开，露出锐利的锁骨和V型的雪白胸膛。稍长的金色发丝从额角搭下，上身微仰着靠在门上，胳膊随意地在身前交叉，脸上带着戏谑却魅惑的微笑。

 

“怎么，睡不着吗......？”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

Pinocchio


End file.
